


The Rain

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, More Red Seed AU, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Teasing, cos thats all I can write about???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: It's been raining non-stop for 3 days. Zach never much liked the rain after the Greenvale case. Even York was starting to act differently since it started and Zach is beginning to grow worried about his "friend".Another one shot of my Red Seed!York AU.
Relationships: Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Rain

The rain hammered against the window, an unending torrent that had yet to let up even after 3 days. The streets were waterlogged as the drains struggled to deal with the unending downpour that had decided to plague the small town. Zach wasn’t very fond of the rain, not rain like this anyway. It reminded him of Greenvale. Of the story of the raincoat killer, of the red seeds, of… of Emily. Sighing he lay his book down in his lap for a moment as he adjusted and rubbed his aching eyes. York and him had been trapped in the house since the rain started, just trying to carry on about their days as they normally would, but being unable to leave was starting to get to them both. Especially York. Zach had noticed how his whole demeanor had shifted when the heavens had first opened up. A sudden stiffness had come over him, and he had become much more reserved. A far cry from his usual enthusiastic and affectionate self. Now the man who couldn’t go 10 minutes without seeing Zach was spending as much time away from him as he could. York had even taken to sleeping on the couch downstairs rather than in their bed. Of course Zach wasn’t complaining. Not being pestered and fawned over every moment for once was appreciated, but the empty space it left was something that still bothered Zach. 

Glancing at the still made bed sheets beside him, he let out a dejected sigh before he turned to reach for his coffee. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the room for a split second, shadows dancing crazily around as Zach’s small lamp failed to illuminate much but his side of the bed. A pair of crimson eyes greeted him from the dark as another flash highlighted the figure standing just inside his room. The light flickered across them, the wide hungry grin on their face becoming visible for just a moment. Zach cried out in surprise, cup slipping from his hand and falling to the ground with a loud crack followed by the rumble of thunder from outside.

“Zach? Zach are you okay? Did the lightning frighten you?”

A familiar soft voice rang out from the darkness as the figure approached him. The darkness that had enshrouded them slipping away as York stepped into the lamp’s light.

“York? York, what the hell are you doing standing over there like some kind of slasher? I thought you had gone to bed.”

York offered up an apologetic smile. A forced apologetic smile. As if it was physically painful for him to do so. Zach narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched York quickly bending down beside the bed, picking up the broken pieces of the cup. Doing his best to avoid meeting the other man’s gaze Zach noted.

“I… I couldn’t sleep. What about you, you should really be asleep you know. Someone of your age and all.”

“Thanks for the reminder, and I am trying to sleep. It’s just the storm. It’s hard to sleep during all this racket and…”

“You’re not a fan of the rain. I know. I’m not much either...”

They were quiet for a moment as York dropped what remained of the cup into the bin, his back to Zach as he continued to avoid meeting his eye. His shoulders were tense, his whole body on edge, as if something terrible lurked nearby. Removing his glasses and putting them back into their case, Zach finally opened his mouth.

“York are you okay? You’ve been acting really… off. Ever since the rain started. Is something bothering you about it, as you know you can talk to me. We’re friends after all. You’re just… starting to worry me is all.”

Tentatively he reached out, gently placing a hand on his old friend’s arm. York instantly yanked his arm away as if he had been scalded, hand gripping at the spot Zach had touched. He was shaking now, breath coming out in short heavy pants as he tried to compose himself.

“Y-York…?”

Finally turning around, York at last met Zach’s eyes and the other man felt the colour drain from his face. York’s eyes were glowing that demented red he had seen just before and filled with a hunger Zach could only describe as the look a predator would give it’s prey before it went in for the kill. His whole face was flushed, drool dribbled down his chin as he tried in vain to calm his laboured breathing. They sat there for a moment, the silence only being broken by York’s own soft pants and the crackle of thunder. York was the first to move and in a flash he was on Zach, pinning him down as he straddled his hips, arms trapping Zach under him as the other man’s hands came up to grip at the front of his shirt. Zach barely had a chance to yell in protest before York’s lips found his neck as he started to feverishly cover the soft pale skin with hungry kisses and bites.

“Ah! Y-York?!”

“I-I’m sorry Zach, I need you so badly! It’s all I’ve been able to think about the last few days! I need you so badly it hurts!”

A rougher bite and Zach yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They hadn’t done anything like this before. York always seemed hesitant about going any further then just feeling Zach up and kissing him on the cheek and neck. Nothing but soft or teasing touches just enough to work Zach up and get a reaction out of him. But this was so much different. York was desperate. The way he bit and sucked on the tender flesh of his neck, trying to mark it up as much as possible. It was far more possessive then he had been before.

“Y-York. Ah!”

Zach couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as York nipped at his earlobe. It was all too much and happening too soon. He wasn’t ready for this, especially not with York being the way he was now. So needy and unhinged, just pursuing the pleasure and release he was desperately craving. Just as suddenly as it had started, he felt York’s lips leave his neck, hot breath still tickling his skin as York spoke.

“I’m sorry. I… I just… The rain’s doing something to me Zach. Making my mind feel heavy and foggy. Like that town from that horror movie we watched. You couldn’t see more than a few meters in front of your eyes in that film. It’s just like that.”

Zach had no idea what was going on, but he could feel York trembling above him. Every fibre of his being was trying to stop himself right now. Trying to control himself for Zach. Zach felt suddenly very small. They were the same height, same weight, but the power difference and dynamic between them was vast. Zach knew he couldn’t stop York but he also knew that York wouldn’t even think of lying a finger on him. Even while he was desperate like this.

“Z-Zach, I won’t do anything I swear. I could never. I… I just need you to answer a few questions for me. Please, I need to hear what you say. Can you do that for me Zach?”

His fists dug into the sheets, bunching them in between his fingers as he tried to focus on that. Swallowing roughly Zach nodded, hands slowly releasing York’s shirt, instead gently resting against his chest as he tried to calm his own breathing. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah I can do that for you York. And… I know you wouldn’t do anything. Just took me by surprise is all… ”

A shaky breath of relief escaped York as his shoulders sagged slightly, the tension leaving them. He heard York lick his lips as he buried his face back against Zach’s neck, obviously still trying to hold onto what little self control he had left. When he finally spoke his voice was low and heavy with desire. Zach swore he could barely recognise it and couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through him.

“First question. Are you still a virgin Zach or did you sleep with someone while I was gone?”

“W-What?! Why the hell are you asking me that?!”

“Zach, please. Answer the question, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out. P-please I need to hear you say it.”

Zach could already feel his cheeks going hot as he struggled to find his voice. Of all the questions to ask. They had slept with people of course, when York and him were one person. Sort of. Well York had, Zach was mostly asleep or observing the whole thing from a distance. Never involved in it. Like watching a porno on a screen but doing other things while it played. But during the 9 years since they had separated and he had gained full control again, when he was finally just Zach…

“Y-yes. Yes I’m still a virgin I suppose. I didn’t really have any interest in pursuing someone for a relationship or sex after you left. Not that I was really interested in such things before as you know.”

“Zach…”

The way York breathlessly moaned his name against his neck made Zach have to bite down on his lip to suppress a moan himself. It wasn't enough however to stop him from jumping and crying out softly as York ran his tongue along the length of his neck, saviouring how Zach squirmed under him.

“I-I knew it. You were saving yourself for me weren’t you Zach? Wonderful, just wonderful Zach. I knew you would. O-okay, question 2. Have you ever touched yourself thinking of me?”

A strangled noise escaped Zach as he tried to think of a response. They had never discussed anything like this before. It was a subject that had always flustered Zach and now was no different. Feeling himself tearing up slightly out of sheer embarrassment as his cheek began to burn he could only twist his head away, unable to look at York. He could feel the other man’s eyes boring into him as he shifted to watch his response. It was obvious the answer. They both knew it. Zach just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Oh Zach, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I think about you too. I always have. It’s the only way I can get off. You have no idea how hard you make me.”

Almost to emphasize his point he shifted slightly, letting his crotch rub against Zach’s thighs making him jump and curl up closer to York. York’s trousers were staining against his cock, a small wet patch already forming on the front of them just from how excited he was. This is what Zach had fantasied about when he lay in his bed all those years ago, softly moaning York’s name as he squeezed his own cock and teased his entrance, imagining it was his friend doing it to him. Whimpering Zach buried his face against York’s shirt trying to bury the memory, lest he get himself worked up as well.

“Shh i-it’s okay Zach. Just one more question. Just one more okay? So please answer this one as quickly as you can. Zach, would you let me be the first to sleep with you? To soil you? To fill you up? To make you feel good?”

Eyes snapping open at the question he could feel York’s breathing becoming laboured again, body tensing up as he pressed closer again Zach, he was almost boiling to the touch now. This is what York wanted to know so badly. He wanted to be Zach’s first, his only. The only one who could fuck him. The only one to take his virginity. The only one to soil him. He didn’t like how York had said it. His voice was breaking, manic and on edge as he whimpered it out. Almost as if just saying it was getting him off. It probably was given his current state. He could feel York pressing down on him further, pinning him under his weight, only focused on hearing Zach’s answer. 

“... Yes, I would. But not right now. I’m… not ready…”

A sigh escaped York as he finally pulled himself off Zach, blood red eyes locking with blue and brown ones. His half lidded eyes were glassy as he looked Zach over, inspecting him with a desire and hunger the other man had never seen before. He couldn’t suppress the shiver this time, unable to tell if it was one of thrill or one of fear.

“Thank you Zach. You have no idea how happy hearing you say that makes me. Also you have no idea how excited I am right now. I can’t wait to claim you, to be your first, your everything! You have no idea how good I can make you feel!”

He was drooling again now, sweating as he was barely able to contain himself. Leaning down he placed a loving kiss on Zach’s forehead, it almost felt out of place given the kisses before. 

“I’m going to leave for a few days until it’s stopped raining Zach. Don’t worry I’ll leave Willie to keep you company and take care of you. I don’t think it’s smart to stay around you while I’m like this. It’s agony seeing you and being unable to indulge in all these fantasies I have spinning around my head with you. Oh the things I want to do to you Zach… “ 

To emphasize his point York slowly dragged his tongue down Zach’s neck savouring how he reached up to grip onto his arms, a strangled moan escaping him followed by a meek “York”. It was still all too much for Zach who lay shaking under York as he finally got up leaving him dishevelled and aroused. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back soon. We can go out for food and a movie when I get back. Oh also thank you for being honest with me Zach. I knew you would, but hearing you confirm everything has really given me some material to keep me busy the next few days. So thank you and I love you.”

With that he flashed one last toothy grin back at Zach as the sky was lit up by another bolt of lightning arcing across it and York was gone. Zach sat alone in the room, trying to process what had just happened. There was a creeping unease that filled him as he thought further on York’s words. He didn’t want to think more about it. But he could feel his eyes being dragged over to the greenhouse that sat hidden away at the bottom of the garden. The one filled with young red tree saplings. The ones that needed special “soil” to grow.


End file.
